


All Through The Night

by abeyance



Series: Captain Swan drabbles/one shots [1]
Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was going to call my friend because someone is following me but my fingers were shaking so bad that i dialed your number and you insisted on saving me." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to London, please don't get ma if i mess something up.

Emma never knew she’d love London’s telephone boxes so much.  
Once her Christmas paycheck came in, Emma decided to join in on Mary Margaret’s idea to take the girls to England. Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Emma all chipped in on an apartment on top of an old British couple’s bakery. she had to admit; waking up to the sweet scent of European treats did her quite the appetite. Although the “No discount” rule was off setting.  
She knew she would regret it. Not the trip, surprisingly, But her brilliant idea to stroll the city streets of the city unaccompanied by anyone. And that was literal. The streets were somehow deserted, most likely because the three of them were lucky enough to be on the quiet part of the city.  
She was enjoying the walk so far, nothing but the quiet tapping of her heals against the bricked pavement filling the night’s stillness. But as all good things may come to an end, especially for Emma’s luck, hers were followed by another.  
It was obvious the person was trying to be quiet. The steps were very faint. The owner probably couldn’t hear it over their own breathing as well as Emma’s heals. She knew what do, knowing that she couldn’t make them know she was aware until it was too late for them to run.  
So Emma walked unsuspicious with her hands in her jacket pockets, playing with an English coin and each foot being laced directly in front of the other, a tendency that grew on her when she walked in heels. Soon she reached the beginning of the city. Her legs were sore from walking stiffly and her fingers were all too warm. The opened shops kept expanding and expanding and she realized if she went in one the person may give up. The next store she saw—a hat shop—Emma walked in. the bell above the door rang behind her, giving only a few seconds until it chimed again, signifying the creep was still following her.  
Emma took the opportunity to take a look at her follower. She kept her head down on the shelves, but eyes to the corner of their sockets. Being one o’clock in the morning, the store was empty besides the workers, Emma, and her follower. The first look she got of him told her it was a man—tall and in need of a sandwich. he was in an outfit that said he was not planning to rob anything, but who knew. Her next glance gave her a sight of shaggy hair, desperate to be cut away from his small head structure. again, not wanting to give him any clue she was aware of him, she called over the store clerk and ask them to put a fedora on hold for the morning.   
She walked out of the store and headed further down the street, and it was a full forty seconds until the footsteps echoed behind her.at the point she was in Emma decided it was time to call someone to pick her up she and absolutely no idea where she was headed nor to get the man off her tail.   
Thankfully the strip mall’s row ended soon in a parking lot with phone boxes lined up against the sides. She casually went over to the second one and reached for the handle. Emma didn’t realize how much her hands were shaking until ding so—with anticipation? Nervousness? She sucked air in as in opened, quickly steeping inside with her whole body giving itself a nervous jolt of adrenaline.   
She looked at the lock—twice, before considering locking it. She didn’t want the dude to raise any curiosity until someone else was with her. she knew there was two ways to get into the apartment, she just didn’t know how to get to it. Emma took the coin from her pocket and fumbled it into the slot. With now very shaky hands, she grabbed the telephone and lifted it off its hook an typed in the bakery’s number with twitching fingers. Emma brought it up to her ear and took a deep breath. she locked the door.  
The buzzing in her ear was met by the ruffling of someone answering. She didn’t waste a second.  
“Mary Margaret? Ruby? You know what, I don’t care—just whoever—there’s someone following me and I don’t know where I am gong and just please come and—“  
“Whoa, whoa love, slow down. Who’s Mary Margaret?”  
Shit. This voice talking to her is too deep for either one of her friends…yet too light and soft for that old crabby baker.   
“Wait, I don’t know you…shit, I’m sorry, uh, okay. I’m sorry, I just typed in the wrong number. I’ll just hang up…I’m so sorry for bothering you. Uh, ok.”  
“Oh, no, hold on. Do you need help?”  
“No, no, no. I’m fine. I just need my friend to pick me up, that’s all.”  
“You said something more than that, lass. That someone was following you?”  
“Oh, yeah, that.” She laughed as a breath escaped her lips. “It’s no big deal. He probably isn’t, we are just n the same schedule—“  
“Where are you.”  
“What?”  
“Where are you? I’m going to g pick you up.”  
“How do I know that you’re not just another pervert that’s trying to lure me in?”  
“That’s where trust comes in hand, love. Now, what do you see?”  
“Um, I’m in the parking lot in between two strip malls, uh, on the outskirts of town I see a fudge shop across the street.”  
“Say no mo—“ The line ends, telling her the two minutes is up.  
A few minutes later, a car pulls up beside the sidewalk by the parking lot. She comes out of the booth ten seconds after, where she was pretending to make calls as she waited. Emma didn’t know what to do then, she didn’t think that part through. She also didn’t think that when that car door opened, a quite handsome man would step out, dark hair and scruff, an outfit and scarf not many men would be able to pull off. Thankfully he thought a plan through.  
“Milah? Hey, i thought you were coming over?” The question ran through confusion before realizing he was playing it off.  
“Oh, yeah, I was just…running errand. I’m still quite unsure about directions, it seems.”  
“Ah, right you are. Americans these days.” He walked over to her, slid an arm around her waist and pressed a quick kiss to her temple before pulling her into a hug. “Do not be weirded out, trust me.”  
And she did.   
He drove her home, earning a thank you room her friends, as well as name card Emma was forced to give him by Mary Margaret.   
“It’s the least you can do, Emma.” She’d said.   
Emma learned his name was Killian, and that he lived in an apartment in the city. He gave her his number, in case she’d ever need it again.  
It was upsetting when they needed to go back home. Sure, the other girls thought it was to leave the place, but Emma’s reason was him. It would be at least two years until they met in person again, but that didn’t stop them from Skype calls, letters, and the good night texts they sent at different times of the day.


End file.
